


Dangerous obsession - Discontinued

by LaurenLauv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom, ladybug and chat noir - Fandom, miraculous
Genre: Criminal AU, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenLauv/pseuds/LaurenLauv
Summary: Marinette honestly didnt know why chat noir was so obsessed with her. She was just a normal girl, a mere civilian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy, here we go...My first fanfiction. Let me know what you think! Constructive critisism is deeply appreciated. No hate pleaSe. Enjoy. Follow my Instagram @theunknowndream or my personal account @xlauren20x

Marinette honestly didn't know why chat noir was so obsessed with her. She was just a normal girl, a mere civilian.

Marinette was a dedicated designer-aspiring to be as great as her idol-Gabriel Agreste. The Agreste's were very secretive. It was clear the family consisted of Just a Father and son.

Gabriel's son, Adrien Agreste was a well-known model for his father's company. However, Many people had never seen him personally; only on billboards with a wary smile plastered across his features. What happened Emilie Agreste? Nothing was released to the press upon the matter. It remained a mystery.

Adrien sat on his bed with a huff, the tiny black god inspecting his features. Being chat noir was an easy escape from the sad reality he lived in. He never got the chance  
to experience being a normal teenager. Hell, he's never even been to school. Loneliness tormented him. His father kept him locked up in the gloomy mansion. The only explanation he was given is that it was "safer" for him and that the streets of Paris were too "dangerous". He snorted at the thought. How ironic. If only his father knew he was the main reason that Paris was dangerous, that he was the one corrupting the streets making everyone too scared to go out of his or her homes after sunset.

He hated this house, full of distant memories of his mother. How happy he was when she was around, The family was whole.

It had all started on a frosty evening in January. Marinette had started to design a dress for the upcoming school dance. It was nearly completed after weeks of late nights. Staying up to piece the last of it together. It was tonight that she realized she had run out of ribbon, the most vital part. She checked the time cautiously on her clock. 17:53 pm. Marinette knew that it wasn't wise to be out at this time. Since the fabric store was only a few blocks away, her determination had gotten the better of her.  
Stores closed at 6'oclock so most of the owners and their employees had time to get home. This is when the criminals would stalk the Paris streets committing the worst of crimes. Then there was chat noir, the most feared criminal. Although he didn't care much for petty crimes, he would often taunt and torture civilians brave enough to be on the streets. Nobody knew the reason behind him doing this. Nobody knew his real identity. He was impossible to catch. Maybe Paris would never be the same.

Marinette had to sneak down through her trap door, silently passing her parents. Always being cautious not to raise any suspicion to the pair, who were currently in the living area of the apartment. The bakery they owned would close at 5 pm because her parents were extra careful. Marinette had a nagging doubt in the back of her mind but she chose to ignore it. As long as she was quick, she would be fine. But boy was she wrong.

Adrien called for his transformation, the only noise, a grumble from his kwami plagg. His kwami wasn't very talkative. Only grunts here and there. He was honestly a strange little cat thing. Adrien had found his miraculous whilst on a business trip to Tibet with his father. He hadn't told him about it as he feared his father would keep it for himself. After all, he was a fairly selfish man. He failed to share any details with him about his mothers' disappearance. Adrien was just as in the dark as anybody else. Maybe that was the reason for his corrupted soul and his taste for torture.

He leaped across the buildings as the cold air stung his cheeks. It was always a relief to sneak out of the building he inhabited just to seek out a sense of freedom. It was a way to feel like someone different like he had more control over his life. People feared him, and it made him happy. A sadistic smile made its way onto his face. Now it was time for Real fun.

Marinette quickly thanked the cashier as she stalked out of the store. The screech of the shutter startling her ever so slightly. It was now 6 pm, the sun had set and the few people around were hurrying into vehicles and speeding down the streets. Marinette knew it wasn't wise to come out. All types of thoughts swirling around in her mind. "did you really need the ribbon now!?" "Any criminal could target you.” They kept flowing until a scraping sound abruptly brought her back to reality. She turned her head scoping out her surroundings.

Suddenly footsteps were heard rushing behind her. Marinette vision was suddenly snatched as a grubby hand spread across her face. She tried her best to wriggle free, kicking and pinching her attacker in the dark alleyway. Her back came into contact with a brick wall. The man uncovered her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth. She attempted to scream the best she could. He held a silver blade up to her neck caused her to pause in her current positon. "Don't make this harder for yourself" he grunted. His hot breath hitting her face. She was unable to croak out any attempt to get someone's attention.

Chat noir vaulted himself across the rooftops looking down onto Paris. _silence._ He let out a small, breathy laugh. Suddenly he heard a muffled cry. His nose twitched as an intoxicating smell filled his senses. Strawberries and croissants?  He stalked the smell until he caught a glimpse of the girl, she was around his age. She was quite small but it was apparent she was roughly 17. She had beautiful raven hair and sparkling bluebell eyes. She pretty much looked like a goddess. She was being held up against the wall. He spotted the man gripping on to her and holding a knife to her throat. She was desperately squirming, trying to free herself from his tight grasp.  
He jumped down from the rooftop above and into the passing. He quietly emerged from the end of the alley.  
"Well, what do we have here?"


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette might have just signed herself up for something she didn't want. oooops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall had a good Halloween. I gotchu a chapter 2. Don't forget to follow my insta @laurenlauv

Marinette’s eyes widened at the sudden presence of chat noir. She should have suspected that he would turn up. She suddenly wondered why she thought she could make it home safely. If she wasn’t sure she was going to die before, she certainly was now. She trembled under the man’s grip but there was evident fear on her attacker’s face as well. Chat noir was the most notorious criminal in Paris. She was pretty sure her attacker wouldn’t live to see tomorrow as well as her.

“Well, are any of you going to answer me,or do I have to force it out of you?” Chat noir growled.

“It’s pretty clear what’s going on here” the attacker sneered. Although it was pretty evident he was trying to hide his fear.

Chat noir slowly stalked closer to the pair. That smell again. Chat noir was certain it was coming from the girl.

He grabbed the attacker and slammed him against the wall with a crunch. Marinette flinched. She was positive he had just broken a few bones. She knew she should run, scream or do whatever she could to escape the situation; she just couldn’t. She was frozen in fear.

It was mostly a blur because Marinette was hardly processing the events of which where unfolding in front of her. She was snapped back to reality as soon as she realised Chat Noir was now drawing closer to her. This is the end. She was positive

It took until the pair were face to face for Chat Noir to start talking.

His long clawed fingers were placed under her chin as he gently lifted up her head to inspect each side of her face. This is when Marinette suddenly realised... what is he doing?

“Did he hurt you” chat noir spoke with an unfamiliar almost gentle tone. Was chat noir…worried? This was weird. “Nn..no“ She stuttered. Chat noir shot a toothy grin,still not releasing his grasp of her face. “well princess, you know you shouldn’t be out at this time with all these criminals around“ he purred.

Before Marinette could even believe the exchange that had just taken place they was already half way through the air. Marinette let out a tiny shriek. “Well then. Are you going to tell me where you live?” He said. “No” Marinette replied all too quickly. He looked at her with an unpleased look on his face. It quickly changed into amusement. “Stubborn, aren’t we princess?” He replied. “I can walk home myself you know” Marinette replied dryly feeling slightly more confident. Chat noir suddenly snorted “is that what you thought before?”

A silence fell, broken by a small chuckle from the cat boy. “Tell me where you live little lady, or I’m going to be forced to take you home with me.” Marinette sighed. Telling the worst criminal in Paris where she lived wasn’t exactly on her bucket list. Even if he saved her life. “Fine.” She huffed “12 Rue Gotlib” “Bakers daughter” he snickered.

They landed on Marinettes balcony with a small thud. Marinette quickly brushed herself down and turned to chat. “well erm, I guess this is goodbye?” Marinette mumbled in his direction. “Dont sound so upset princess” he said. “Marinette.” "What?" "Its Marinette” she retorted. “I personally prefer princess, it’s more...fitting” he finished with a wink. Marinette tried her hardest not to groan. “As I was saying, until next time” and with a quick kiss of the hand, he was gone. Marinette then turned to her trap door and as she was about to yank it open she stopped... wait, Did he say next time!?


	3. The Dance - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets ready for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been CRAZY since I last updated so I apologize for the hella late chapter. To all my American readers (if I have any- lol) I hope yall had a good Thanksgiving. I will be updating this story every Monday until it is complete excluding the 10th December. I've been spending some time trying to improve my writing so I hope it shows. I split this chapter into 2 parts because I felt it was necessary. Follow me @laurenlauv Feel free to dm me or leave reviews about what you thought. okay, imma stop rambling. Enjoy!

_**Last time: They landed on Marinettes balcony with a small thud. Marinette quickly brushed herself down and turned to chat.** _

_**“Well erm, I guess this is goodbye?” Marinette mumbled in his direction. “** _

_**Don't sound so upset princess” he said.** _

_**“Marinette.”** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"Its Marinette” she retorted.** _

_**“I personally prefer princess, it’s more...fitting” he finished with a wink. Marinette tried her hardest not to groan.** _

_**“As I was saying, until next time” and with a quick kiss of the hand, he was gone.** _

_**Marinette then turned to her trap door and as she was about to yank it open she stopped... wait, Did he say next time!?** _

**oOo**

Marinette honestly wasn’t looking forward to the school dance. The past few days had been exhausting. She was still afraid to go out at night or anywhere near evening after she was attacked. She hadn’t seen Chat Noir since that night, however, the phrase he used kept replaying in her brain. “until next time.” She wasn’t too sure whether he was being serious but she prayed that he wasn’t. Although she didn’t want to admit it, Chat noir terrified her.

The gown she was making was very much complete. A sparkling midnight blue dress. The dress left her shoulders uncovered and flowed into a beautiful V-neck without revealing too much. It was a moderate fit which gave the dress a relaxed, yet graceful look. Her arms were covered to the wrist. The sleeves, simple but elegant. The dress clung to her small curves. Below the waist, the dress widens at her feet and trails ever so slightly along the floor. To top it off she also wore black strap small heels to complete the look. Her blue hair left flowing- aside from her usual pigtails- just past her shoulders. She made sure to include the ribbon, tying it around her wrist as she had no time to add it to the dress.

There was no way she was getting out of this. She didn’t need the extra stress. For her last term in school was a mere 2 weeks away. Alya had insisted on her attending with herself and Nino. Despite the fact she had told Alya she was extremely busy, Alya wouldn’t let it go, her classmate and best friend were very alluring and energetic.

Marinette had also been having difficulty with her egocentric classmate/mayors daughter Chloe Bourgeois. She had always been in the same class as Marinette. Occasionally Marinette wondered whether she had a bad luck curse. Chloe loved to be a bitch. Insulting Marinette any chance she had. Marinette normally responded with a nonchalant comment and walked away. Nevertheless, Chloe had been seriously testing her patience.

Marinette’s phone ringing brought an end to her thoughts.

Smoothing her dress with her hands and a sigh of defeat, she picked up the phone. “Girl do you have your dress on? Me, Nino and my Mum are on the way to your house.” “Of course Alya,” Marinette replied. An uneasy tone in her voice. “Hey Marinette, I don’t know what’s been going on with you the past few days, but if you need to talk about anything I’m always going to be here for you.” “Really I’m fine but thank you Alya.” A scarce smile flickered across her lips. Alya was the most amazing best friend. Nobody could deny that. “No problem Mari, see you soon.” And with a beep, Marinette knew the call had come to an end.

Marinette grabbed her small charcoal purse and settled the strap on her shoulder. She calmly opened the trap door as the car horn repeatedly rang through the air. She picked up the pace ever so slightly, trailing down the stairs into the bakery. A gasp ripped through the air.

“Marinette! Look at you. You look wonderful.” Her mother, Sabine beamed.

“Hurry along now” her Father, Tom said. “Alya’s waiting.”

Marinette nodded before quickly rushing to the door. She swung it open to be greeted by her best friend and boyfriend, Nino. “wow, you look gorgeous Marinette." Alya smiled. “Hell yes,” Nino said whilst slipping his arm through Marinette’s. I’m going to look amazing accompanied by the two most beautiful girls in the school.”

Marinette and Alya giggled. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my username has been changed if yall was wondering. It was theunknowndream. I changed it because it didn't feel like mine. it wasn't really my style. Anyway what's your opinion on this chapter? and FYI the second part will be longer, more detailed and DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Its gonna get more exciting from here on out.


	4. The Dance - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn outplays at the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Monday! Imagine your laptop freezing and you have to turn it off and loose most of what you written? well that happened to me... I kinda struggled writing this chapter. oh well. here you go! The upside was I was able to update on time.  
> follow me @LaurenLauv on insta if your interested on my life outside of this website. which I highly doubt :/ okay I'm done. Enjoy.

Marinette couldn’t be more wrong. Tonight was a total disaster.

The three of them waved off Alya’s mum as they neared the school entrance. As they entered the dimly lit gym, overly decorated with fairly lights and hanging stars, Marinette sighed. She wasn’t exactly dreading it now. Accompanied by her two best friends. Not really sure what to do with herself she just stood there, glancing around at her classmates. Alya and Nino had already gone off and started talking to Mylene and Ivan. Not really sure of what clique she belonged to, she covered her ears from the horrible techno music. This was no way to spend a dance, and with no Chloe in sight, she walked over to Alya and Nino

“Marinette, Look who it is” Alya was glancing over Marinette’s shoulder with a stern look on her face.

“Queen bee just arrived." Nino added.

Marinette spun on her heel to the direction they were looking. This is when Marinette’s face dropped at the realisation.

It was Chloe bourgeois, In a very expensive looking golden dress; as she walked the dress trailed behind her. She was walking in her direction followed by her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix. To Marinette’s surprise there was also a boy with her. She heard Alya gasp behind her as she was so stuck in thought. He looked so familiar. Almost everyone around her reacted the same as Alya did. Stunned looks appearing on their faces. There was no way, NO WAY. This was non other than the famous Adrien Agreste, dresses in a black suit at Chloe’s side. Suddenly, all Marinette wanted to do was sprint as far away as possible. This could only go one of two ways. Chloe could completely dismiss her- to Marinette' pleasure.

“Marinette Dupain Cheng” Chloe said in her irritatingly nasal voice. “In a nasty ass dress she got from a dumpster” She continued whilst Sabrina started giggling at her side. Adrien stood quiet and wide-eyed. 

Adrien didn’t want to be here at all. First off this was his first “public” appearance. He hated Chloe. Since his father and Chloe’s father knew each other well, he was asked to the dance.

When his father informed him that he had to go Adrien was shocked. Apart from photoshoots he wasn’t allowed anywhere. Not to say he was excited, it was with the she devil herself. So when he was stood in front of the Marinette girl he was feeling many emotions at once. He couldn’t believe Chloe was speaking to her like that. An low growl erupted from his throat. Since they had never met in this form and he supposedly didn’t know her, he kept his mouth shut. He was unsure why he wanted to protect this girl so bad. She was nothing special.

Marinette tried her best to turn away from Chloe and escape the situation. That was then that Chloe had stalked towards Marinette, cup in hand. Before Marinette could get away Chloe poured the drink over Marinette. Drenching her hair, dress and subtle make-up. She was in utter shock as the whole room erupted with laughter. She spun on her heal and ran for the exit. She had known this would be a bad idea! She had let Chloe humiliate her again. 

She made her way to the bathroom and yanked open the nearest window full-force. She peeled up her dress and pulled herself to the ledge. This was when she realised this was the first time she had been out in the dark since that night. She decided against staying in the gym and carried on making her way to the ground below. Screw criminals.

Marinette rested against the brick wall, teeth chattering. After all, what good was being out in the cold soaking wet?  
She was done. Done with Chloe bourgeois. Done with her class. She was tired of humiliation. Most of all she was bored of criminals. Especially...

"Chat Noir?"

“I told you we would see each other again princess.” He grinned.

Adrien was utterly horrified to see everybody laughing. Especially Marinette's 'supposed' best friends. This was bullying. Another reason why he hated this city, it was full of evil. He decided against comforting her in this form. Wait, comforting her? He wasn't her mother. He was a notorious criminal. He shouldn't be helping her.

As soon as Chloe invited him and her obedient friend to come with her, using the silly childhood name 'adrikins' he decided he would go to Marinette. Although he would never admit it, it tugged on his small heartstrings thinking about Marinette crying alone. He told Chloe he needed to use the restroom. He quickly transformed and searched around the school.

“what do you want?” she replied.

Now of all times, she was being confronted by the most evil criminal in Paris. Yet with rage channelling though her bones, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“oooh she’s feisty tonight. Did you get out the wrong side of the bed little lady? He walked up to her and straddled her hair. “or swimming pool?” he snickered.

“Go away Chat.” She mumbled resting her head in her arms.

“Chloe bourgeois is a bitch isn’t she? She’s like… worse than me.” He replied

“How did you know it was her?” she whispered.

“how did I know it was her what princess? 

Of course he knew what she was talking about. He’d got a close up on Chloe pouring the drink on her. He thought this was what girls did all the time although seeing the way it had effected Marinette. That annoyed him. There was something about this girl that made him stop functioning. Even so, he would never admit it.

“She poured a drink on me.” Her ever so sounding small voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Listening to the way she sounded made him want to rip Chloe’s shrivelled black heart from her chest. He was going to do anything he could to protect Marinette from this city that he hated. Chat Noir wondered what that heart clenching feeling was in his chest. Also, why he cared so much for a girl he hardly knew when he didn’t even like his father (or anyone else for that matter). She was kind of like a drug, no appeal at first. That is until you have some and cant get enough. She unscrambled parts of his twisted mind. He decided that this was an obsession of sorts, dangerous at the most. He was a ruthless criminal, he shouldn't be showing weakness. Chat noir couldn’t bring himself to care, he had to focus in cheering her up.

“Come on Marinette, we need to get you home” He said.

Then there it was again Marinette noticed. Chat Noir was helping her again. Sometimes she forgets that he’s human under the mask, and not some horrible person who gets a kick out of hurting people. He looked around 17 or 18 years old at best. Maybe Chat Noir could be helped. If she could help him to become a superhero like in the movies, then she wouldn’t have to be afraid to go out in the evenings. Paris would become the peaceful city she had once loved again. Chat Noir could even help catch criminals! She knew that is was a long shot though it couldn’t hurt to try.

So she let Chat Noir take her home that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Adrien Agreste turned up. That was the unexpected turn of events. Looks like Marinette has big plans for Chat Noir. Leave a comment! see yall on Christmas eve!!!


	5. Discontinued!

I'm sad to say that i wont be continuing this fanfiction because believe it or not my writing has improved so much since starting dangerous obsession and I'm definitely not keen on continuing as the story line i had planned doesn't seem too interesting. Apologies to anybody who was actually enjoying this. Thanks for your time! i have wrote two other one shots if you would like to read those. I will also be starting a new fanfiction with a much more interesting storyline in the upcoming weeks.


End file.
